


The eleventh hour

by SilverBardIcarus



Series: Klance AU month [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Lance (Voltron), College Student Keith (Voltron), F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBardIcarus/pseuds/SilverBardIcarus
Summary: Keith and Lance first met when the college student fell on his face inside his store. What he didn't know was that the first time wouldn't be the last, and every time they met, their feelings grew more.





	The eleventh hour

**The eleventh hour - Hugs for coffee**

 

Lance sighed while he went from table to table wiping and putting chairs back to place. It was almost closing time, the streets were mostly empty and an eerie downpour started as soon as the last customer left, sheltering underneath their work suitcase. Rain made Lance unusually sleepy, and all he wanted at that moment was go upstairs and lay on his comfortable bed, one of his most precious possessions. He couldn’t go right away, though, because the store — an cozy coffee shop named Blue Paladin — needed to be closed and he had to eat something, probably noodles, then sleep. He had classes early in the morning, and the college-work journey was hectic.

He had his keys in hands by the time the bell dingled. The rain had already reduced to drizzling, so the person who entered wasn’t soaked wet. They had time to look around, confused. And he he collapsed. Lance couldn’t reach the man in time; it must have hurt like heck.

“And now this…” he said as he put his hands underneath the guy's armpits and carried him across the room, placing him on a chair carefully so he didn’t slide to the floor.

Lance took his time to analyse the sleeping man features. He seemed strangely pale and had dark circles under his eyes; small raindrops clinged to the tips of his long bangs. His hair was as dark as the night outside; his thin chapped lips were upside down in a unconscious frown as well as his furrowed brows. The barista checked his pulse, which was stable. He allowed himself to feel relief, a soft chuckle escaping his lips when the man started snoring.

It wasn’t the first time something like this happened to him. As the manager of a coffee shop, a lot of sleep deprived people would come to this place in different stages of sleepiness; although he had to confess that someone passing out in the best Treasure Planet style was new to him.

The shop manager set the alarms, pulled the shutters, locked it and went back inside to lock the doors. The night employee, Pidge — there were four in total — went home earlier to take care of their sick kid (a.k.a. her dog) and he was left alone. As dangerous as it sounded, Lance didn’t feel insecure; the neighborhood was mostly quiet and he had company. Well, a fast asleep guest who could be a good person or a thief.

"  _Enough of imagining worst case scenarios."_  Lance shivered.

With great effort, he dragged the man upstairs. He weighed as a potato bag and the manager felt like he was trying to hard a corpse.

“No more crime tv shows for you.” he huffed, laying the man down on the couch.

The house he lived in was offered by the owners of the place. They were moving out because their family increased, and the one-bedroom house wasn't enough for their new family member; still, they loved the place and offered freshman Lance the house and the manager position. To the present day, he didn’t understand back then why exactly he was chosen of all candidates, no matter how many times the owners assured it was because he looked good natured and dependable. It’s as they say, never look a gift horse in the mouth.

He was putting the hot noodles on a bowl just as a loud thud made him rush to the living room. The uninvited guest was on the floor, still sleeping like a log. Somehow he moved and fell.

“What do I do to you, young fella?” he sighed, knowing what he had to do but not wanting to do it.

He carried the man to his bed and laid him there, mumbling angrily as he took off his boots. He wanted to have a good night sleep on his bed and now he couldn’t. Lance went back to the kitchen, eating his soggy noodles between his angry rumbling. After he was done, he stared at the old couch the owners left to him and decided he didn’t deserve to sleep in there. He went to his bed and laid on the tip of the mattress. It was big enough to put some distance between them, and Lance appreciated that. He thought he’d be more uncomfortable with bed sharing than he was, in fact, he was so tired that he drifted to sleep, the man’s snore slowly fading away on his mind. A hand on his hips caused his awareness to come back, and he turned around to stare the man in disbelief, concluding he was the worse sleeper he had ever seen. Taking his hand out of his body, he crossed his arms and went back to sleep, uncomfortably.

  


Allura was a morning bird; she wakes up earlier than her girlfriend and Lance's co-worker, Romelle, and has breakfast ready by the time she's waking up. _And_ she takes her to work on the way to her office. The one she built up with Lotor, her best friend, posterior to graduating college. It seemed like being an entrepreneur runs in the family, because her parents owned the coffee shop since their early twenties.

The only thing about her that Lance would call bad is her opportunity sense and her concept of privacy. She'd always wake him up, even if he didn't want to — he usually didn't —, and open his door with the spare key she still had. The reason he never really told her to drop it was because she saved him more than once by doing that. And she always brought him breakfast in bed, which gave her brownie points. And of course, he loved her as if she was his annoying sisters back in Cuba.

Nevertheless, he didn't feel an ounce of affection towards her as she slammed his bedroom door open, making both guys jump in the bed. Somehow, in the middle of the night, they ended up cuddling; they woke up in that same position.

“Wake up—” she almost yelled loud and cheerfully; Allura froze; she noticed her friend untangling himself from an unknown man who opened his eyes, alarmed; she blushed “Oh… I’m so—”

“It’s not what you think!—”

“Where the hell _am I_?!” they said at the same time. The black haired man was off the bed in a split second, taking turns to look at each of them in suspicion. The coffee shop manager was beyond angry; how come he passed out inside and as soon as he woke up, he acts like he was kidnapped.

“The second floor of the coffee shop?!” he raised an eyebrow. At least the other man had the decency to be embarrassed.

“Hm… Thank you?” he said, hesitant. Lance found his voice very pleasant; he forgave him solely because of that. A second later, the guest’s gray eyes opened wide. “What time is it?”

“Almost 8 a.m.” she uncomfortably stated, consulting her watch.

Lance never saw someone get inside their shoes faster than the man, who headed out, walking through the open doors without stopping or saying bye, anything. The manager was slightly disappointed to see him gone before he could ask him his name.

“I’m so sorry, Lance, I didn’t know you had someone over.” she apologise, blushing.

“Oh, no! No, no!” he blushed as well, leaving the bed and walking towards her, hands up in the classic calming pose. “He uh… Fainted inside the store yesterday, I couldn’t leave him there, could I?”

She didn’t buy it. He ignored her as he headed to the small kitchen with his friend on his tail.

“If that’s truth, do you know how dangerous it is to put someone you don’t know on the same house— the same bed? He could’ve done something to you!” she handed him a brown paper bag with his favorite bagels inside, talking his ears off about safety.

“‘Lura, you saw him. He’s harmless.” Lance rolled his eyes, taking the first bite on his breakfast.

“He gave off zombie vibes…” she laughed, knowing Lance despised zombies. The manager shivered.

“Enough with talking about him; he probably won’t be back anyways.”

  


Of course, he was wrong.

The young man was stuck on his mind throughout the whole day and the next one. It was his habitual night shift, two days after meeting “black-haired-guy”, and he was staring at space most of the time, being called out by Pidge every five minutes. Although Lance was sure he wouldn’t be back, his mind seemed to disagree with that.

" _It’s curiosity, that’s all."_  he said to himself, sighing for what seemed to be the umptheenth time.

“Lance, go put the trash outside and be back more focused.” she finally lost her patience with him. Technically, she couldn’t boss him around, him being the manager; however, they had an everlasting friendship and she knew he needed someone to point out his mistakes to focus again.

He obeyed. The last customer was leaving by the time he arrived, and they started the process of closing the store, starting by the backdoor. Lance waited for her to come back, checking on her at the distance.

Then, the bell rung.

“We’re closing…” he said, turning to face the person. His jaw dropped.

There was the man who couldn’t take out of his mind. He had an uncertain look on his eyes while he approached the counter, looking around the place as if it was the first time he was looking at it, which had high chances of being, due to what happened the last time he crossed those glass doors.

“I… Hm… Sorry to come by this late. I wanted to apologise for being so rude the last time.” he was done avoiding eye contact and looked at Lance, whose heart started thumping loud. The man was adorable, slightly flushed and bathed under the dim yellow bulb lights.

“I accept your apology.” Lance said haughty; he couldn’t resist winking to him and earned a surprise chuckle that warmed his chest “With one condition.”

Black-haired-guy waited for him to give his terms.

“Your name. I want to know it.” Lance smiled widely. He was leaning on the counter without even noticing, and the other wasn’t withdrawing at all.

“Keith. I’m new in the neighborhood.” he offered his hand.

“I’m…” he pointed at his name on his uniform pocket “Lance.” he shook Keith’s hand. “Can I, maybe, offer you some coffee?”

“Seriously?” his expression enlightened and Lance nodded in confirmation “If it’s not a bother.”

Pidge was walking back and forth, checking if everything was on place. Lance saw her off while the coffee was getting ready; he headed back to the table on which the silver-eyed man — what a stunning pair of eyes he had — was. He poured the coffee in the mug in front of him. He sat down, Keith received the gesture with an ear to ear smile, and it was pleasant to see. He hums every time he sips the coffee.

“It’s really good, you’re a hero!”

Lance flushed at the unintentional compliment; they slipped into an easy conversation about pretty much everything. Keith tells him he recently moved in the neighborhood because it’s closer to his college — the amazed face the manager had in the moment he found out the man studied not only on the same university but the same grad as him and his friends/coworkers was priceless —, how he had a deadline to deliver his assignment for class and finally, he explained that he wanted to have a cup of coffee to go back and work on an essay he had to write for the next day and ended up passing out. Astonished, Lance asked him when was the last time he slept; his answer? Four days.

“You’re insane…” muttered the barista, shaking his head slowly. Keith laughed at that, agreeing.

Hours passed without being noticed; the manager didn’t realize how late it was until his eyes wandered to the clock, marking almost 3 am. His face must have warned Keith; his excited voice started decreasing and he followed Lance’s stare.

“I didn’t know it was so late.” he said mostly to himself, getting up too fast “I should go now.”

“I’m sorry you had to keep me company.” he raised up as well, scratching the back of his head and feeling shy.

“No!” he blurted out, surprising both of them. He cleared his throat and started again “I really enjoyed our… Chat…” he leaned on the glass door; Lance opened the shutter. “Can I… Come back some other day?” his voice was low to the point the manager had to make an effort to hear him. He laughed.

“Of course you can, this is a coffee shop!”

“I-I… You’re right.” he sighed, flushed. Lance found it endearing. Keith seemed to remember something “Oh, right, I have to pay for the coffee.”

“Keith, there’s no need.” he touched his hand to stop him from getting the wallet “It’s on the house.”

It was as if the time had stopped; the manager’s hand on top Keith’s, their eyes locked and their faces close… It lasted forever in a second; Lance withdrew his hands. There was no denial that both of them were being drawn together like two pieces of a puzzle.

The barista missed the warmth of his hand and the static electricity that coursed through his veins at his touch; he was reluctant to say goodbye, and so were Keith.

“Next time you’ll have to follow the house rules, though.”

“Which are?”

“Or you pay or…” he pointed at a poster on the wall; it said “HUGS = FREE COFFEE”. Keith was caught by surprise and giggled.

“Is that a real thing?”

“Yes! We take hugs seriously in this house.” he was proud of himself because he was the one to create the hugs rule and it earned them many regular customers. And there was so many people touch starved out there who truly appreciated their hugs, more than he thought possible.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lance’s heart beated loudly again; it was his turn to blush at his words. “Next time, I’ll come earlier.”

“I don’t care if you come by this time, but it’s late and you said we both have classes in the morning… Anyway, come by anytime you want. If you want, I mean.” he stuttered, scratching the back of his neck again.

He closed his eyes, embarrassed at his own words. Keith’s warm breath caressed his face as he passed beside the barista. He opened his eyes and saw the black-haired-guy’s wide back. He stood there for a minute, processing what happened. A while later he remember at what time and place he was and hurried to lock his door and go to his home upstairs. That night, he spent thinking and dreaming about eyes as grey as a cloudy day.

How would he deal with that man’s presence?

  


It had been about a month since Keith started going to Blue Paladin religiously, in different times. If he was in the mood to discuss something or offered himself to force Lance to study — he was shocked to hear the barista had good grades just by paying attention to classes and insisted they should study together so he would teach Keith his “trick” —, he’d arrive almost at closing time, helping Lance and whoever was there on the night shift to close the store. Soon, he knew all of the workers, who joked saying he should apply to work in there. He kindly refused, claiming he wants to focus on his studies. In different occasions, the ones on which Keith had no time, he’d come by as soon Lance’s shift started and hang out for an hour, studying with his phones one.

That specific week, college was hectic. Lance himself had dark circles on his eyes; stress kept him up at nights. Keith wasn’t better than him. He was giving one of the customer’s order at the same time he spotted the guy, laying on top of his book, fast asleep. Despite not having his earphones, he perfectly ignored the crowded and noisy place. He smiled at how peaceful he looked; all of the times they met on the corridors — he didn’t know how the never met previously, thought it could be explained by the fact Keith was his upperclassman — the guy appeared to be on the verge of a breakdown; he’d show up at the coffee shopping asking for a espresso and frantic start studying without giving Lance much attention. He missed having Keith all to himself, although he’d never say that out loud in front of the said guy. His friends listened to his whining every day.

Lance let him sleep, staring at anyone who complained about him occupying a table. He’d tell Keith to sleep on the second floor if he didn’t know that as soon as he opened his eyes, he’d go back to fret and claim he had to study. He’d sleep over sometimes when Lance insisted he shouldn’t head home half asleep; nonetheless, it was the middle of the day and he wouldn’t accept he needed sleep to be a functioning human being unless someone shoved this belief by force on his head.

“ _Stubborn guy!_ ” he thought, clicking his tongue in disapproval. The customer who was talking to him frowned and he apologised profusely for his bad behavior. Romelle stared daggers at his back for his mistake and he turned around, sticking his tongue to him.

The day passed in a slow pace, customers coming and going; Lance didn’t have time to rest the whole afternoon. He searched for Keith with his eyes; he wasn’t there. He deflated, tired, as he saw the sun setting on the horizon.

Elle, blessed be her soul, poked him on the ribs and nodded at the black haired guy, coming back from the bathroom. The cuban boy didn’t feel it, be he was so relieved he sighed.

He took a break and passed underneath the counter heading towards Keith.

“Are you okay, man?” he sounded as concerned as he was.

“Yes…” Keith’s hoarse voice cause the barista heart to skip a beat. “I’m exhausted.”

“Obviously. You should go up and take a nap.” Lance bit his cheek, not knowing how he’d receive the suggestion.

“Actually, I’m going home.” he was already done putting his things back on his backpack.

Lance lowered his gaze to the floor. He wanted Keith to stay, but also to go and rest, he wanted to know if there was someone out there to tell him the exams would pass quickly and he’d do great; his heart was a mess. There was only a few things a person you knew for about a month could do without being intrusive.

Not knowing if it was his expression or solely Keith taking initiative, Keith hugged him tight; the manager was overwhelmed by his smell, his warmth, his gorgeous silky hair — he had a mullet, for crying out loud! —, his breath on his neck. He pulled back and Lance was missing him.

He was dazed to the point he didn’t see Keith leaving. And he was facing the door.

“You’re there?” asked Romelle, shaking her hand in front of his face.

“Elle, I think I’m in love.”

  
  


The exams ended with a collective relief for the workers of Blue Paladin and their honorary member, Keith. After walking around like a ghost — no way he’d call himself a zombie —, Lance came  altogether back to life, his crush for Keith increasing as days went by. He woke up thinking about him, if he had eaten, was sleeping well, and went to bed thinking about how he wished he was there. The times he didn’t think about Keith was the moments they were together; then, he’d calm all his anxiety simply talking to him. His smiles were more frequent and he was relaxed around Lance; he didn’t know how to take a step forward, or if he should. It was his first time falling in love, deeply in love, he’d add, and what a man on top of that. He knew he was bi, but his experiences so far were all with women.

The doorbell dingled, and it was different. Keith was there.

Would he hug him again today? He could only hope.

“Yikes, you in love are weird.” said Pidge, frowning; Hunk, his childhood friend, rolled his eyes.

“You shouldn’t say that! Look at him, he’s glowing!” his friend gave him a soft smile.

“What is he, a pregnant person?!” her laugh was loud and attracted a few customers stares. Hunk reprehended her with his eyes.

Once their eyes met, Keith and Lance grinned to each other. It was so easy to believe the black haired guy liked him every time he acted like that around the barista.

He sat in a table near the door, far from his habitual place in the one in front of the counter, and his appearance was more tidy than usual. Lance didn’t miss any detail, but couldn’t put his finger on the reason for those changes.

“Uh oh” said Pidge.

Not fifteen minutes past Keith entrance, a tall, dark skinned man wearing an angular pair of glasses and business clothes entered. Much to their surprise, the man walked straight towards the black haired guy, who got up to receive him. Lance heart sank as the man entered his… Keith’s personal space and kissed him on both cheeks. And the guy, who wasn’t the most touchy-feely person, accepted it with a soft smile. They spoke in a low voice and the man headed towards the counter. Pidge cleared her throat and stood straight and Hunk, waiting for her to end up her shift, sat on the nearest table, leaving them to deal with the costumer.

Lance clenched his teeth; he had to do his job seriously.

“Good afternoon” the man said. He was amazing when you took a closer look. His eyes were hazelnut colored eyes were intense and yet kind; he appeared to be a serious person who didn’t enjoy being played with. Also, he was strikingly gorgeous. Lance had no chance against him. “A macchiato for me and a frappuccino, please. Mine with brazilian beans.”

“Good afternoon. It’ll be ready in a minute.” Lance answered.

He waited patiently until Lance handed him the order. He took a sip of his and smiled.

“Thank you.” he took the plastic cups after paying for them.

“Wow, he’s super polite.” said Hunk, bemused.

“Tell me about it.” groaned Lance, leaning his head on his hand; he felt down.

On the table, both of them chatted excitedly. The way Keith always did with Lance… And their fondness for the other was clear to see. The manager didn’t feel jealous, he was more like defeated.

A couple of hours later, the man was leaving with Keith, and it made the barista feel worse.

“I can see you’re assuming things in that head of your already.” said Pidge in a rare worry displaying. “Don’t do that to yourself.”

“I stand no chance against Mr. tall and handsome!” he whined, hiding his face on his hands.

“Pidge is right; it can be a misunderstanding.”

“Good even— Geez, are you okay, Lance?” Romelle said as she entered the space behind the counter, walking hand in hand with her girlfriend. She changed her shift to spend her morning and afternoon going on a date with Allura; she took a day off just for that.

“Long story short, his heart is broken.” Pidge told them, blunt as ever.

“You don’t have to say it like that.” hissed Hunk in a low voice.

“You’re leaving now, right?” she said to both of them. They nodded. “Take Lance with you.”

“It’s my shift.” he complained.

“Allura will help me. Go.”

Lance didn’t complain. He left almost getting carried by the his heloful friends.

  
  


Keith was sad. For about three months now, he’d be going daily to the coffee shop called Blue Paladin to spend some time with Lance, the guy who saved him on a rainy day. He _knew_ it was corny, he couldn’t avoid being giddy with the perspective of being next to the gentle, humble, sweet and hot barista. Spending a day without him was torture to him at this point.

However, Lance was being weirdly distant with him, in spite of how he felt about the manager. His brothers wanted to meet the guy; he was a fool for talking so much about him to them. It raised their interest to check if the guy was decent; also, they annoyed him with jokes. He loved them, but he would end up killing one of them and hiding the body.

He moved in the neighborhood due to his brother, Shiro, transfer to another city. They’ve been living in the city ever since the older man decided to take him in to live with him and his boyfriend; then they moved and left him on their old house until he graduated college. They gave Keith financial support and paid his rent and groceries and everything; they cared for him, kilometers apart from their younger sibling. Nonetheless, Keith pressured himself to excel at school; he didn’t want to be a burden or a waste of time to them. He overworked himself to the point of collapsing inside a coffee shop, low-key the best place in the world to faint. It leaded him to Lance.

And talking about the barista, the pressure to meet him was so much that Keith reluctantly accepted one of them — the less prone to have shit eating grins, Adam, Shiro’s husband and therefore, his own kin — to check the guy out as well as see if Keith was eating well and cleaning the house. His brother’s whole unintentional acting like a tough guy in front of unknown people made Keith laugh. He was a sweetheart dressed as a wolf.

Back to the current issue, Lance would give short replies to his texts, avoiding getting in touch with him. He’d give excuses to not meet him to study; it was weird because the last time he acted normal around him was before their exams were almost ending and Keith insisted in going back home for that night. The manager didn’t leave him go alone, affirming he was too drowsy to walk alone in the streets. With anyone else, he’d refused and even get mad at them; in this situation, though, he agreed. He too wanted to spend more time with Lance.

As they were saying good night, the comfortable silence between them was filled with sweet tension, inducing them to get closer; Lance withdrew first, looking confused. Keith would give everything to know his exact thoughts in that moment.

Three months weren’t that much. Why he missed the guy’s voice so much? His wide smile, his freckles, his dark blue eyes and the adorable way he code switch when he excitedly chatted.

He sighed and Romelle looked at him. Lance was starting the closing procedures; he wasn’t supposed to do it with a customer on, but as an voluntary worker, Keith lost his status as a ordinary customer.

“Rough night, huh?” she said, pretending to analyse her nails.

“Week.” he answered, bitterly. He wanted to ask her what was wrong with Lance, but the girl was the manager’s friend, she may feel uncomfortable talking about him to an outsider.

“I hope everything works for you t—” her phone rang, cutting her off. She raised her index to Keith and turned his back to him “Okay… Yes… I’m going… Love you too.” she faced Keith, a bright smile on her face. “Lance!” she called him “Allura is here, I’m going!”

“But what about—” he said from the supplies room.

“Bye! Keith can help you!” she turned to Keith and lowered her voice. “Good luck.”

She left, waving to him. He was astonished; was she rooting for him?

“ _No puedo creer que me haya dejado pa’ hacer todo solo!_ ” he mumbled to himself and froze as soon as he saw Keith. “You’re still… Here.” he seemed to be searching for escape routes, and that hurt the black haired guy.

“Yes.” he said in a harsh tone. “I can go home if I’m bothering.”

“Of course you’re not… Never.” the barista was sincere; his longing stare was bare to see. It was crude, sincere. Sad. “Let’s close it quickly, I’m tired.” he avoided the gray eyes.

Silently, they locked the shutters and glass doors, moped the floor, organized chairs and locked the cashier. Lance was taking his apron and gentle arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He let out a shaky breath and immediately relaxed against his will, leaning on Keith’s chest. The barista wanted to give up on the man, but he was making things more difficult.

“A hug for a coffee, right?” he said in a low voice near Lance’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. The manager spined around inside his hug, their faces a few centimeters apart. “I already had coffee.”

“I don’t want a hug.” he said, lowering his gaze to Keith’s mouth. “Why are you doing this?”

“What?” he played innocent.

“ _This_. You’re giving me hopes.”

“I want to give you more than hope, if you allow me.” he stated breathlessly. He was close to confess his feelings for Lance…

He stepped back.

“Why are you telling me that? You already have that tall man!” he raised his voice on each word, flustered.

“Excuse me?” Keith authentically had no clue of what he was talking about, which arised his anger.

“The. Man. The businessman you brought the other day!” he crossed his arms, daring him with his raised eyebrows.

“You mean my brother?” he asked in disbelief.

“Your… Brother?” Lance deflated.

“Yes, my brother-in-law, Adam.” he was angry the manager assumed things about him.

“You kiss your brother?”

What? No! He greets people like with a kiss on the cheek; he’s brazilian. I got used to it because my brother, Shiro, started doing the same. It’s kind of a family thing now.”

“My goodness. I almost gave up because of my wild imagination!” he started talking mostly to himself. “ _Dios, qué he hecho_ ? Now you know I like you, I never liked anyone like I do with you and now I spoiled everything. I didn’t know if you liked boys… _La he cagado_.” he was about to explode and Keith couldn’t help but laugh at how both of them were getting that worked up. Lance stared at him, not comprehending what in the world was so fun.

“Let me make things clear: I liked you since the first… Well, second time I came by. Why in heavens do you think I’d come by every day?!”

“The coffee?” he asked, uncertain.

“That too… But the barista is much more interesting than the coffee. No offense, your coffee _is_ great.”

“No offense taken.” he was moved.

He got closer and did what he was dying to do ever since he met the man: bury his fingers on his soft black hair. They didn’t know who initiated it first, they only knew how amazing it was to finally kiss the other’s lips. Although Keith wanted to take it slow and cherish the moment, Lance’s tongue was urging him to join the passionated mutual invasion. He clenched his fists on the back of the barista’s sweater, pulling him even closer. Keith tilted his head, deepening his demanding exploration; he received a moan in response and it flared the flames curling on his stomach. They were being consumed by the same source of fire and wanted more and more.

They took so long to realise their feelings that they were making up for the lost time. In more senses than one.

Keith’s chapped lips slightly hurt; nonetheless, Lance was enjoying the raspy sensation on his own full and swollen ones. The manager’s hip hit the counter and he stopped the kiss.

“Ouch!” he rubbed his lower back; that made Keith laugh and spread kisses on his face.

“I like you so much…” Keith was not used to feel that way either; however, he wanted to convey his feelings until there was no doubt left on the manager’s mind.

“Me too, Keith. I thought I had no chance, I—”

“Shush. I like when you start mumbling, but now I want to kiss the one I love” and so he did. Again. And again. And again...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! After more than five continuous hours, I'm here to deliver the first chapter of klance AU month!! I don't think I finished it as well as I wanted, but it's almost 4 am and I needed to stop here. I hope it was at least enjoyable, I really had fun writing in.  
> See you later?  
> ~Lee


End file.
